A New Beginning
by VDStar
Summary: Maeve returns and all is not well for Bryn who now feels replaced. Sinabd is overjoyed that Maeve is back, but the feelings he has for Bryn may come in the way. Sinbad angst (a little meaness towards Bryn)


****

A New Beginning

Having docked the ship after a long 3-month voyage without seeing a hint of land the crew of the Nomad gratefully walk onto the now missed sand. Sinbad glances over at Firouz. "Firouz do you have any idea as to what island we find ourselves upon?" 

"No not yet Sinbad, but don't worry all we need are supplies and then we can had back to the ship towards Bagdad. I believe I have an idea as to which way we should head." 

"Alright Firouz"

Bryn glanced over at her captain and smiled ~such a handsome man~ she thought to herself ~and I am the one he says he loves, I am so lucky~ The grew quickly walked through the forest and they cam across a small village. Doubar looked to his left signaled to his little brother and the crew quickly walked over to the tavern. 

"5 ales please and do you know we could room for a night or two?" Sinbad asked the barmaid. "Well honey we be the only place offerin rooms. How many did ya need?" 

"I'd need three rooms"

"Hmm let me see if I got room fer you all. Here's your ale. Give me a few minutes and I'll see to your rooms." Sinbad nodded his thanks and left to join his crew in the back of the tavern. 

Later that night after a few rounds of ale the crew decided to turn in. As they were leaving the tavern to go next door to their rooms royal guards walked in the door. Not knowing this the crew didn't bow and soon found themselves admist a fight.

Sinbad took the leader tossing his sword from one hand to the other. Firouz and Bryn kept a close watch as they battled two others. Doubar grabbed two men and with a hard thrust knocked their heads together. The crew quickly took the men down and seeing this their leader called a retreat. Sinbad and the crew turned around believing they could leave only to be hit from behind. The last thing Sinbad saw was the head guards evil smile.

The Find:

"For people who don't believe in magic you sure know how to use it well! You should feed your prisoners down here! If we're here we might as well be treated as such! Are you listening to me?!" screamed a voice from the dungeon. 

Sinbad awoke from his beating as he was being brought down to the dungeon. He thought he recognized the voice, yet as a searing pain came to him he quickly forgot the thought.

"Shut up wench! Be glad you're still alive!" yelled one of the guards' back to the prisoner.

"What's to be glad about! Oh I don't believe in magic! Sorceresses are evil! Blah Blah Blah! Yet you know how to bewitch chains pretty well!" 

"Silence wench!" Roared a voice from behind the guards "You be glad your alive and in one piece. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes" replied the woman dully. 

Sinbad slowly came to and looked around him. Doubar and the rest lay next to him still unconscious. He looked across the room and saw another person sitting chained against the wall. He strained his eyes, but could not focus on the person. A rustling soon was heard and Sinbad looked next to him to see Doubar and the others awakening. Sinbad looked at each in turn and then asked 

"Does anyone know where we are?" 

"I do" answered the voice from across the room. 

"You're in the dungeon of King Ridnam." 

"And who may that be" 

"The man that rules this land. The man that outlaws magic." 

Sinbad focused on the voice and then his voice barley above a whisper he asked "Maeve?" 

The figure across the room sighed and said "Aye it's me Sinbad." 

Sinbad jumped up from his sitting position and ran to where Maeve sat "Maeve! Maeve! It's really you! Maeve what are you doing here? Why didn't you return to me?"

"One question at a time. First things first. After my training was completed Dim Dim tried to search for you, yet he said he couldn't find you. He said it was as if you closed yourself off from him. Yet he knew part of your future and knew that you would soon arrive here so he sent me here to wait for you. Little did I know that when I emerged into the village that this village was one not of magic. I soon found myself outnumbered by guards and then I was down here." 

"But Maeve if you have mastered the white arts why can't you get yourself out?" 

"Easier said then done Sinbad. For a village that knows nothing of magic they sure know how to bewitch chains well. Everytime I try to use my magic the chains drain me to almost nothing." 

"Oh Maeve that's terrible! Well then we'll get you out of here wont we crew?"

  
Doubar who now stood up and walked over to the couple smiled. "Aye lass. We've missed you. As soon as we get out of here you owe me a hug." 

"No problem Doubar." The crew all offered their hellos and welcome backs yet Bryn hung back. She felt like an outsider at this little reunion. Yet something else pulled at her. It was the look in Sinbad's eyes. She sighed to herself ~he has never looked at me with that much love. What does she have that I don't?~ Bryn quickly shivered and tried to shove the jealous thoughts out of her mind.

Sinbad paced the room looking for a means of escape. Doubar pulled on Maeve's chains. They may have been bewitched, but they were coming loose. After an hour of working at the chains Doubar cried out; "Yes there you go lass! Free at last!" Maeve tried to jump up, but almost fell and would have if Rongar had not caught her. "Guess I was sitting for two long" she joked. Maeve got her footing and walked over to the door that kept them trapped. She put her hands to the lock and soon the door burst open as if it by an unseen force. "We're out of here." Maeve stepped through the door with Sinbad close behind her and the crew right behind him. Maeve turned a corner and then another and she abruptly stopped. Sinbad walked up beside her his eyes silently questioning her. "There are guards there. Only a few, but without weapons and me feeling drained I feel we shouldn't fight. Come follow me." Sinbad shrugged and followed Maeve as she turned down an opposite corridor. Soon after the crew found themselves welcoming the sun onto their heads as they finally emerged from the dungeon. They had no run ins and only one close call. 

Maeve turned to Sinbad "If you need supplies get them as soon as possible and get back to the Nomad. I don't want to stay in this place a second longer then I have to." 

Sinbad smiled slightly and urged his crew towards the village where they bought the supplies they'd need. As soon as they reached the village a loud screech came from the trees and the crew turned to see Dermott flying towards them. Bryn raised her arm expectantly but her face fell as she saw the bird fly over to Maeve. "Dermott!" Maeve cried as she saw the creature that had landed on the branch next to her. She silently looked at him as the crew knowing walked on a little giving the two time to reacquaint themselves. 

After purchasing the much-needed supplies the crew went back to the Nomad. Maeve hesitated for a second before stepping aboard. Sinbad had disappeared below, but when he returned he held Maeve's gauntlet in his hands. "This was all we found of you." He said sadly. Maeve smiled at him her eyes betraying her by showing her sadness. Which she quickly hid by turning to Dermott and raising her arm letting him land on it. 

"Much has changed around here." Maeve stated a minute later. "I don't know what you mean Maeve." "Sinbad everything. Look at you. Your clothing, your hair. It's all different. Your attitude. Your view on life, your quest, it's all different. You don't look for the good in everyone. Sinbad I have been watching you believe it or not. I know what has changed I have seen the way you fight and they way you act at every port." 

"Maeve I was in mourning. What did you want me to do fall in love with someone? They were one night stands. Nothing more. They were there to keep my mind off of something I didn't want it on. They knew it meant nothing to me, yet they still agreed. I may have changed Maeve, but now that you are back I believe it is time for me to go back to the man I use to be. The man that I miss. The man that I want to be once again."

Maeve turned to Sinbad to find that he had his once lost red bandanna tied to his head holding his hair back. She smiled lightly at this and gently tugged on a strand of hair.

Sadly she stated "Not everything can be changed that quickly." As saying this her eyes went to Bryn. As Sinbad followed her gaze he slowly sighed wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Bryn looked behind her seeing Maeve and Sinbad whispering to each other. She tried to hold back the rush of jealousy that came flooding over her. ~Who does she think she is? Coming back after two years. I have been the one picking up all the pieces. Not her. Why does she all of a sudden get the attention she got before?~ 

"Bryn grab that line!" Doubar yelled. Bryn snapped out of her thought process to see Sinbad and Rongar running over to her both frantically pulling the line back into place. Sinbad looked at her questioningly, but hurried back to his place next to Maeve. Bryn sighed and turned away thinking no one heard her, but Rongar did. 

~Bryn?~ he signed ~What is wrong? Sinbad just wants everything to get back to normal. With a few changes of course, but you have to remember Maeve was always here in memory. As soon as he gets use to her being back he'll be back to normal. And you'll finally get to meet the Sinbad we told you about. The one the loved life and fought for good. The Sinbad you have yet to meet~

Bryn sighed "I know Rongar, but I feel as if he is replacing me." 

~You will always hold a place in his heart. As will Maeve. The differences between the two of you may be great, but you must remember Sinbad admitted his feelings to you. From what we know he never did for Maeve~

Bryn smiled at that. "Well I guess I still have a chance." She kept that thought with her as she went below for the night. She passed Maeve's cabin and noticed that the door was open. She walked in and saw that the room had a bed in it. Bryn's temper returned ~He gave her a bed already? There was never a bed in here before. I have been here for two years and I haven't gotten a bed yet~ Bryn quickly walked past the room and down to her section off the crew's quarters. ~She even gets her own room. Only the high members of crew get that. Only Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz have their own rooms other then Sinbad.~ "Hmph" she said outloud as she slipped onto her hammock. She looked over at Dermotts perch and noticed that he too was gone.

Sinbad and Maeve talked late into the night. "So Maeve no adventures to tell me about?" 

"No Sinbad." She said smiling. "All I did was learn my magic. But from the bits and pieces I have heard from the crew and from what I saw myself you should have quite a tale to tell me." 

"Aye Maeve, but all of a sudden and I don't remember it." 

"Oh you're a charmer captain. I will get it out of you. Just watch." 

"You see about that." With that the two started jabbing each other and joking around until Doubar came up to them and told Sinbad it was his turn at tiller. Maeve took that as her time to leave and gave her good nights as she stepped below with Dermott at her side.

"So little brother. Happy to have Maeve back again?" 

"Of course I am Doubar. Everything will be right again."

"What about Bryn Sinbad?"

"Oh yeah well I'm gonna have to do something. I know what I told Bryn, I do love her, but not the way that I love Maeve. With Maeve it's just this overpowering feeling. She fills all the void in my heart. She's half of me Doubar. Half of my heart belongs to her as it always did. I wonder though if I still own half of hers."

"Well little brother I hope all works out. For the morning may come, but will the women in your life be happy to see it?"

Doubar went below while Sinbad pondered his words. 

****

The Next Morning:

  
Maeve stepped up from below deck to see Doubar at tiller. She went over and had some pleasant time with him. The two joked about past adventures and Doubar told her about a few of the ones that she had missed. Sinbad soon came up and as the crew looked over at him they all gasped at the sight. Sinbad self-consciously asked "What?" Doubar went up to his little brother and laughed. "Well look what we have here! Haven' seen you in something like this since of well two years ago little brother. And you hair! You cut it!"

"Yes Doubar I cut it. And I felt that my older clothing was more comfortable then the new clothing is"

"Oh I see little brother. And you just decided this overnight. Or did Maeve have something to do with it?"

"Maeve had nothing to do with my wardrobe change. Don't you have a tiller to be watching brother?" 

"Aye aye little brother."

Maeve walked up to Sinbad studying him. "Well." She said smiling "I think I recognize this. And I see I have a bed in my cabin. What made you change your mind about bringing it up? From what I heard you told the crew not to touch it."

"It was your bed Maeve. I got it for a reason."

"Oh I know that."

"I was wondering if that bed can still serve its purpose."

"And what purpose would that be captain?"

"Oh I think you know." Sinbad said smiling. He knew she was baiting for him and he gladly rose to it.

Maeve turned away from him suddenly serious

"Before that bed serves the purpose it was bought for I believe you should sort out your feelings. Sinbad I know what we had and believe me I still have it. Yet it has been two years things have changed. We have changed. I know that from seeing you now and seeing her. You have to settle your feelings before anything goes any further. I told you this before we even got anywhere. You are my friend first and foremost. What relationship we have other then that or you have with someone other then me will not change that. I will always be there for you either as a lover a friend, or a sister."

"I know that Maeve. I know."

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. In their brown depths he knew that she sincerely meant everything she just said to him.

Maeve turned and walked towards the tiller. Sinbad watched her go and looked up as Dermott sat on the bar above him.

"I know how you're feeling my friend. Never thought I'd see Maeve again after I told Bryn what I told her."

~I know that my friend.~

"What was that?" Sinbad cried

~Me, Demott. Now quiet down. Took you long enough to realize you could talk to me through mindvoice. You could talk to Maeve too if you practiced. But for right now keep it to yourself. We both have big decisions ahead of us. Someone's heart will be broken. No matter how hard we try not to break a heart. Maeve is my true mistress, yet Bryn has been so kind to me these last few years when I couldn't even get through to Maeve. Yet the minute she was back and I was back near her all my love came back for her.~

"Aye Dermott. I know that feeling."

~Yes, we both know that, but to return to everything the way it was before Bryn will be devastated. Yet denying Maeve the love she richly deserves after leading the life she has had to leave. Well lets just say those wounds in her heart will reopen and they may never close.~

"Puts a lot of pressure on us doesn't it my friend?"

~Yes it does.~

Bryn walked up from below and her stare came immediately to Sinbad.

~What has he done to himself?~ she thought to herself. ~He shaved and cut his hair. It actually looks very good on him.~

"Good morning Sinbad"

"Morning Bryn. How are you feeling today?"

"Well thank you. New look I see."

"Aye yes. I felt it was time for a change and well here it is. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. Is this what you use to look like?"

"Yes it is."

"Before Maeve left you."

Sinbad averted his eyes as sadness crept into them

"She didn't leave me." He started "she was taken by Dim Dim so she could learn her magic and beat Rumia so that Rumia didn't kill her before her time."

"Yet Maeve mastered her magic and she never came to see you. Never sent word nothing."

"Bryn you sound like you are trying to turn me against Maeve. She had to learn. Otherwise she could've died before her time as well as the rest of us."

"Aye Sinbad. Whatever you say. I think it's your turn at tiller."

Sinbad looked towards Rongar and smiled. 

"Aye I think it is. I'll see you later Bryn."

Sinbad quickly left and headed to take over at the tiller.

"What has happened to him Dermott? He's changed."

~no Bryn.~ came the answer ~All he has done was return to the man that we all knew and loved. Maeve brought the best out in him as do you, but the times were different and the best is different. The man you see now is the man he once was this is the man that Maeve brought out. When Sinbad realized his feelings for you that, was the best you brought out in him.~

"You make it sound like he's two different people Dermott"

~It's as if he is. When we was taken away something in him died. Or so we thought. A new and unfeeling man came out one that none of us knew. Then you brought out the best in that man and he was kinder, yet with Maeve back that part that we had thought died returned with the Sinbad we have all missed. Believe me you will like the real Sinbad.~

"I hope so."

Bryn walked away from Dermott and towards the tiller where Sinbad stood with Maeve. Maeve saw Bryn coming said something to Sinbad and left him to talk with Firouz. Bryn walked up to Sinbad 

"Sinbad I think we need to talk."

"I know I've been meaning to bring some things up to you."

"I know that you don't love me Sinbad"

"No Bryn. I love you as a sister. I love Maeve as a man to a woman, but I love you as a sister and a friend."

"You weren't singing that tune a few nights ago."

"Bryn I was a different man then. I was someone else altogether. Someone who had lost his soul. Half of himself. I know found that other half."

"I thought I was that other half."

"At a time I thought so too, but then after awhile I realized that couldn't be. My heart belongs to Maeve Bryn. I hate having to hurt you like this, but I can't stay with you and not feel the feelings I am suppose to feel in a relationship. And I can't deny the fact that I love Maeve."

"Bryn! Bryn please Bryn come back!"

Bryn ran from Sinbad heading below deck almost running straight into Maeve.

"Whoa! Bryn are you okay?"

"Just, just leave me alone."

Maeve continued towards Sinbad who explained to her what he just told Bryn. Maeve nodded sympathetically.

Later that Night:

Maeve lay in her bed silently staring at the ceiling. She didn't even look up as a person quietly entered her room silently slipping into the bed beside her. Maeve turned on her side and laid her head on Sinbad's chest.

"Mmmmm. I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This. Just having you next to me. Holding me. I feel so safe with you right here."

"Aye my love. Knowing you're here with me gives me reason to get up tomorrow."

"Aye it does. No talking" she said as he opened his mouth to say something else. "Just one night. No interruptions no nothing. Just us. Just hold me Sinbad. Just tonight lets pretend our lives are prefect. And we'll always be together with no problems."

The two fell asleep with light hearts as they both dreamed of a great future.

The Next morning:

As the first rays of sun streamed through the windows in Maeve's room Sinbad tightened the hold he had on his lover. She sighed softly and turned on her side hiding from the sun. Sinbad softly whispered in her ear as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there sleepyhead."

"Hey there captain. Your up early."

"Aye. Come lets go up top before the crew wakes up and starts having fun at our expense."

The two got up and dressed and went up top. Doubar smiled as he saw the two arrive on deck together, yet his smile faded when he was the look Bryn had on her face at the sight of the two of them together. Doubar turned to see Dermott squawking nervously. 

"Aye Dermott. I hope there is no problem. Bryn is a strong woman. Sinbad realized that when he told her his feelings. He believes she can handle it. I know she can I can sense the strength in her. It's almost as if she wants to stay weak. That girl better get that strength out now cause she's gonna need it."

Doubar turned his attention back to the sea as Bryn watched Sinbad and Maeve flirt together while Sinbad coiled the rope. Her eyes flashed yellow, but the moment passed when Dermott screeched right above her ear.  


"Oh honestly! I wasn't going to do anything Dermott! Don't tell me your on her side too!"

~She is my sister Bryn. You know that. Yet you are my very good friend~

"Fine go back to her! See what I care!"

Bryn turned and stomped below deck.

****

Later that Day:

As most of the crew sat eating dinner Bryn emerged from her room. She immediately noticed that both Sinbad and Maeve were missing. Doubar seeing her questioning look told her that the two were on the upper deck while Sinbad was at the tiller. After dinner Bryn went to the upper deck to find Sinbad and Maeve deep in conversation. Sinbad handed the tiller to Doubar and he and Maeve quickly moved to the other end of the ship near the rail. Bryn followed at a close distance. 

Suddenly

"I cant believe you Sinbad! How can you choose her over me? What does she have that I don't?" Bryn yelled.

"Bryn stop this now! What is wrong? I thought we talked about this yesterday."

Bryn's eyes flashed yellow

"No you said you were leaving me for that, that wench!"

Sinbad stiffened at the word wench

"Bryn don't call Maeve that."

"I can call her whatever I want to call her!"

"Bryn we can talk about this."

"Get lost wench this does not concern you!"

"Yes it does!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!!!!"

With that a yellow stream came shooting from Bryn's eyes and right to Maeve. Not being able to deflect it the yellow beam hit Maeve square in the chest knocking her overboard.

"MAAAAAEEEEVVVVEEEE!!!!!!!" screamed Sinbad as he ran to the rail. He jumped into the sea as Bryn's eyes dimmed. Doubar ran over to Bryn and let down a rope. Sinbad would not grab the rope.

"Little Brother! Grab the rope! Get out of the water so we can find Maeve!"

Still Sinbad would not listen.

Doubar signaled to Rongar who quickly jumped into the sea after Sinbad. Rongar tied the rope around Sinbad's waist as Firouz and Doubar pulled him back onto the ship kicking and screaming the whole time.

"Let you go Doubar! Damn you let me go after her!! Doubar let me go!!!"

Doubar picked up Sinbad and shook him a little.

"Have you lost your mind? You are not going out there! She's gone Sinbad! If Maeve had survived the fall she would've been swimming! Killing yourself will not bring her back."

"Then let me die too! I can't live without her!"

"I won't lose you too!"

At this Sinbad look at his brother and saw the tears in his eyes. He slowly let down his defense and started crying into his brother's arms.

"I just got her back Doubar. I had lost her, but she came back to me. I just got her back." He cried.

"I know. Firouz says there's an island close by. We're gonna stop there. Maeve may be there."

Sinbad looked up at his brother and nodded. Bryn came up to them.

"Sinbad I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I lost control."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Get out of my sight."

"Sinbad I'm sorry…"

"I said GO!"

Bryn jumped back as if she had been struck. Sinbad had never yelled at her like that. She turned to Doubar.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know lass, but Sinbad has to mourn her now. It'll be best to keep your distance for now. He has to mourn in his own way."

Doubar turned and walked to where his little brother was looking into the sea.

"I said I'd master it Doubar. Yet it still takes what I hold most dear."

"She wouldn't leave you so easily little brother. Just watch she'll be waiting on the island wondering what took us so long to find her."  
"I hope so Doubar."

****

To Be Continued


End file.
